Pengen Kurus!
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: ::Songfic dari lagu saykoji – pengin kurus :: Ini adalah kisah kurita yang minder akan bentuk badannya. Dan… dia berusaha ingin kurus! Supaya kurus, dia meminta bantuan dari Hiruma. Berhasilkah usahanya untuk menjadi kurus?


Pengen Kurus!

Pairing : Kurita R.

Disclaimer : Rinagaki Ichiiro and Yuusuke Murata

Rate : T (teen)

Warning : Mungkin sedikit OOC, typo(s) *jaga-jaga*.

Pengen Kurus! © Miharu Koyama

**-STORY START!-**

**Don't like, Don't read! RnR, please?**

.

.

.

* * *

Normal Pov

_Lagu berikut ini adalah curahan hati,_

_Dilarang tertawa._

_._

_._

_._

_Haha, dodol._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku, pengin kurus, (Yoi.)_

_Punya badan seksi dan terurus_

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_

"Gendut sialan! Sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu hah?"

Hiruma. Ya, Hiruma dan Kurita pulang sekolah bersama-sama seperti anak-anak SMU pada umumnya. Walaupun ada saja halangannya untuk pulang ke rumah lebih awal…

"Hiruma~~ belikan aku _puffu kurimu _ya~~" mohon Kurita.

* * *

.

.

.

_Aku, pengin kurus,_

_Perut six-pack tanpa selulit dan mulus…_

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_

"Sudahlah! Ayo pulang! Dasar gendut!" bentak Hiruma.

"Hiruma~~ tolong dong~~" mohon Kurita memelas.

"Tch, gen-dut-si-a-la-n!"

**DRRRT**

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

Naas, Kurita akhirnya pulang dengan membawa luka tembak sebanyak 12 lubang di perutnya. Malang sekali nasibmu Kurita…

* * *

.

.

.

_Gue ngaku gue gendut pengen kurus,_

_Badan penuh selulit udah kagak mulus,_

_Tapi kagak kuat Cuma makan ayam kukus_

_Olahraga pun malas, harapan pun pupus_

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_

Normal Pov end.

-xXx-

Kurita Pov

"Sakit…,"

Ukh, teganya Hiruma. Menembakku dengan _riffle AK-47 _miliknya. Bagaimana jika aku mati? Huh, persetan deh…

"Ryokan, makan malam sudah siap! Turunlah!" panggil ayahku.

Hore! Makan malam~ "Baik Ayah, aku akan segera kesana." Sahutku riang.

Inilah yang paling kusuka dari hidupku,

Yaitu…

MAKAN~!

**Bum bum bum**

Suara langkahku terdengar ketika aku menuruni tangga. Aneh memang. Untungnya aku sudah terbiasa.

**Srrt-**

"Aku datang ayah," ujarku sopan.

"Hm…, cepat makan. Ayah tinggal dulu. Ayah masih ada urusan di kuil." Perintah Ayah.

"Baik."

**Srrt-**

Horeee! Wuah, ada Kani-Maki, Sushi, Shashimi, Tempura, dan banyak lagi~~

Ah, inilah surga~~

.

.

.

_Morning~_

"Pagi, Kurita-san!" sapa Sena ramah.

"Pwagi Swena-swan. Nyam nyam nyam…,"

* * *

.

.

.

_Bangun pagi cari cemilan, cari makanan_

_Tiap dua jam laper, cari makanan,_

_Jam 6 sampai 11 masih sarapan,_

_Pengin punya perut six-pack tinggal harapan…_

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_

"Sampai kapan kau makan terus Kurita?"

Eh?

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke sumber suara, "Musa…shi?" ucapku heran.

"Kuulangi, sampai kapan kau makan terus? Kita sedang berada dalam pelajaran, kau tahu?" ucap Musashi tegas.

Aku menjadi murung. "Maafkan aku…,"

.

.

.

_Bukan salah Mc. D atau KFC,_

_Gue sendiri buat perut gendut seksi,_

_Makan terus tak terasa tak terdeteksi,_

_Rasa kenyang berlebihan jadi obsesi..,_

_._

_._

_._

"_Mc. Donald! KFC! _Wuah~~~" jeritku senang.

"Ibu, ada orang gendut! Gendut gendut~~" jerit anak kecil.

_Eh?_

"Gendut! Gendut!" ledek anak itu.

_Siapa dia?_

"Gendut, Gendut! Ibu! Ada orang gendut!" ledek anak itu –lagi-.

_Hiks, apakah gendut itu salah?_

"Hus! Maafkan anak saya ya nak. Izumo, ayo pulang!"

_Apa gendut itu salah?_

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok bu…," ucapku meringis.

_Aku ingin pulang…._

Mereka berdua pun pergi menjauhiku.

Hm, anak tidak tahu etika sopan santun, ya…

* * *

-xXx-

.

_Mereka tidak mengerti perasaan gemuk,_

_Dan meledeknya sebagai bahan olokan._

_Kawan, coba perhatikan,_

_Apa mereka sebenarnya ingin gemuk?_

_Pasti mereka akan menjawab 'Tidak'._

_._

_Mereka ingin normal seperti yang lainnya,_

_Bisa berlari tanpa beban di badannya,_

_Dan memakai baju All-size seperti yang lainnya._

_Tanpa ada orang yang mengoloknya dengan kata 'Dasar Gendut!'_

_._

_Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat hati mereka sakit…,_

_._

_._

_**Sakit seperti tersayat sebilah pisau yang sangat tajam…**_

.

-xXx-

* * *

Normal Pov [Morning at SHS Deimon]

"HIRUMA~~!" jerit Kurita sedih.

**CTAK!**

Hiruma membanting laptop VAIO putih miliknya. Hiruma frustasi. Terganggu oleh teriakan Kurita yang memekakkan telinga.

**DRRRT!**

"Berisik! Maumu apa sih gendut sialan?" bentak Hiruma.

Hello~? Apakah ini pemandangan yang umum kita lihat? Sepertinya….

"Bantu aku supaya jadi kurus!" mohon Kurita meraung-raung-?-.

Tidak..., bahkan sangat langka terjadi.

**CTAR!**

Seperti petir di siang bolong, Hiruma _shock, _"Kau tidak salah makan kan, gendut sialan?"

Dengan mantap Kurita menjawab "Tidak."

Dan…, hei. Sepertinya Hiruma mulai tersenyum-yang lebih pantas disebut seringai- licik.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Hiruma memastikan.

"Tentu! Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Tanya Kurita balik.

"KEKEKE! Baiklah, akan kuberikan diet ala neraka," berhenti sejenak, Hiruma mulai melanjutkan, "Tapi ada satu syarat sialan,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kurita penasaran.

"JATAH LATIHANMU DITAMBAH TIGA KALI LIPAT! YA-HA!"

Oh tidak.

Siapkan penyumbat telingamu kawan, karena…,

Kurita akan menjerit shock,

"A-apa? TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

-xXx-

[Hiruma's Side]

Di apartemen miliknya, Hiruma mulai menyiapkan rencana untuk menguruskan Kurita. _Wait, _sejak kapan Hiruma jadi sangat perduli seperti ini? Salahkan penulisnya. *Dibunuh gara-gara mengganggu cerita*

_Ok, back to story._

Hiruma mulai mengambil salah satu ponselnya dari tas miliknya. Dia mulai berbicara kepada orang yang di seberang telepon.

"_Bulu mata sialan, aku punya tugas untukmu. Besok, datang ke SMU Deimon jam 6 raksasa sialan itu. Telat satu detik saja, akan kubunuh kau."_

"_Ka~h, kenapa harus besok?"_

"_Kau tidak ingin raksasa sialan melawan rivalnya itu, huh?"_

"_Kurita? Hm, baiklah. Akan kubicarakan dengannya."_

"_Bagus. __**Dan jangan telat.**__"_

"_Iya iya. Cerewet sekali kau."_

TUT

"Ke ke ke. Bersiaplah gendut sialan. Akan ada tamu istimewa untukmu. YA-HA!"

-xXx-

**::Latihan dan diet neraka dimulai! YA-HA!::**

"Hei Hiruma, kau ingin membunuh Kurita ya?" ujar Musashi _sweatdropped._

Hiruma berhenti mengawasi Kurita, dia menatap Musashi yang berada dibelakangnya dengan putaran kepala 180 derajat. Musashi _sweatdropped_-lagi.

"Tidak. Gendut sialan sendiri yang minta." Jawab Hiruma santai.

Sementara itu, anggota Devil Bats terlihat _sweatdropped _melihat Kurita. Oh ya, khusus hari ini, hanya Kurita yang berlatih. Kenapa? Tanya saja ke setan sialan itu. *dibunuh Hiruma*

Ok, akan saya terangkan soal kasus-yang sangat langka- ini.

**Pertama :**

Kurita ingin kurus.

**Kedua :**

Hiruma membantu Kurita supaya kurus.

**Ketiga :**

Hiruma meminta tolong-yang lebih tepatnya mengancam- seseorang di telepon tadi malam.

**Keempat :**

Kurita mulai menjalankan program diet neraka ala Hiruma.

**Kelima :**

Program diet itu…, masih dirahasiakan.

Sampai sini jelas? Itu petunjuknya.

"Mo-Monta. A-apa Hi-Hiruma-san ti-tidak te-terlalu be-berlebihan?" tanya Sena takut-takut.

"Mukya! Mungkin kau benar Sena, Hiruma-senpai sudah terlalu berlebihan." Jawab Monta _sweatdropped._

Ah, hari ini, Kurita berlatih bersama…, Gaou. GAOU? WTH?

**DRRRT!**

"AYO LARI LEBIH CEPAT LAGI GENDUT! DASAR LAMBAT!" bentak Hiruma keras.

Kurita mulai berlatih, dari mendorong alat-yang entah apa namanya-, berlari marathon sebanyak 500 putaran-What the—, dan berlatih mendorong bersama Gaou.

Diet itu memang berat ya?

-xXx-

"Hosh… hosh… Hi-Hiruma… Ca-capek… ukh…," keluh Kurita. Terlihat sekali dia lelah akan siksaan-?- ala Hiruma itu.

"Hn, beratmu baru turun 25 kg! Masih kurang, gendut!" bentak Hiruma.

Kebetulan, Mamori melewati ruang klub Deimon Devil Bats. Dia mulai mengintip apa yang terjadi di ruang klub. _Apakah Hiruma mengacau lagi? Hh, dasar. _Batin Mamori binggung.

"Hiruma! Hentikan!" cegah Mamori.

Hiruma melirik Mamori, "Apa, manager sialan?"

"Aku punya nama. Kasihan Kurita-kun! Dia kan juga sudah berlatih sampai segitunya, apa kau tidak bisa menghargainya sekali saja?" ucap Mamori mengingatkan.

"Menghargainya?" Hiruma berhenti sejenak, "Memang kita harus menghargai gendut sialan berapa? Seratus juta yen?" ucap Hiruma-yang nggak nyambung sama sekali-?-.

Mamori _sweatdropped, _"Maksudku bukan harga barang, bodoh! Kurita-kun istirahat saja dulu. Aku sudah membuatkan manisan lemon. Silahkan."

Mamori menyodorkan sekotak manisan lemon kepada Kurita. Dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan kesal Hiruma yang tertuju padanya.

"ENAAK~~ terima kasih Anezaki-san!" ucap Kurita riang.

Mamori hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Kurita, mungkin berarti _sama-sama, Kurita-kun. _Tanpa melihat Hiruma yang makin kesal kepada mereka.

Kau cemburu ya, _the commander from hell?_

-xXx-

"…jadi, jaman edo terjadi sewaktu shogun berkuasa. Dan disana, terjadi perpecahan masyarakat. Ada yang membela Kaisar supaya mereka berkuasa, dan membela shogun supaya tetap pada kekuasaannya. Satu-satunya tempat yang di ijinkan para orang asing berkumpul adalah di kota deshima. Lalu, bla bla bla bla…,"

Pelajaran sedang berlangsung di kelas 2-1. Kelas Kurita dkk. Sayangnya Kurita tidak memperhatikan sama sekali. Dia tertidur.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Kurita-kun, bangun. Yousuke-sensei sedang menuju kearah bangkumu." Kata Mamori membangunkan Kurita.

Yousuke-sensei—nama guru mereka, mulai melangkah ke bangku Kurita. Dia membawa penggaris besi untuk—kalian pasti tahu. Dia memanggil Kurita. "Kurita-san."

Dia belum terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Kurita-san!"

Kurita masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK!

Yousuke-sensei memukul Kurita dengan penggaris besi-dengan sangat kejam- sebanyak lima kali pukulan. Dia sudah terlihat sangat marah semarah Rin Kagamine-beneran tau!-plak-.

"KURITA-SAN! CEPAT BANGUN DAN CUCI MUKAMU DI TOILET!" bentak + perintah Yousuke-sensei keras.

"HII~ BAIK SENSEI!" ucap Kurita. Dia langsung lari terbirit-birit ke arah toilet.

Seisi kelas _sweatdropped_-minus Hiruma._ 'Guru yang menakutkan…,' _batin mereka.

-xXx-

Sore harinya, Kurita berlatih seperti yang lainnya. Jogging di pinggir sungai Kuromisa. Sesekali, mereka bercanda riang untuk melepas lelah.

"Keh, mau dipukul pakai penggaris lagi, gendut sialan?" ucap Hiruma mengejek.

"HII~ jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu. Rasanya sakit seka— aduh!"

Mamori yang mendengar rintihan Kurita, langsung berjalan menuju Kurita dengan membawa peralatan P3K. "Kurita-kun? Masih sakit ya? Mana yang sakit? Punggung? Lengan? Leher? Biar kuobati!" ucap Mamori khawatir-yang bisa dibilang _over-protective_.

Semua anggota DDB _sweatdropped._

"Se-Sena, sebegitu _over-protective_kah Mamori?" tanya Monta heran.

"Seperti itulah Mamori-neechan." Jawab Sena _sweatdropped._

[Skip time aja ah…~]

"Minna-san, latihan selesai!" ucap Mamori mengingatkan.

"YA-HA!" jerit mereka senang. Bagi mereka, suara Mamori adalah pintu keluar dari latihan neraka Hiruma. Siapa sih yang mau latihan neraka lama-lama? Hii~

"Baiklah, ANAK-ANAK SIALAN! CEPAT PULANG DAN SIAPKAN TENAGA KALIAN UNTUK BESOK! PAHAM?"

"YOSH!"

"Ke ke ke. Manager sialan, urus mereka. Aku ingin berbicara dengan gendut sialan terlebih dahulu." Kata Hiruma.

"Iya iya. Tanpa disuruh pun aku mengerti tugasku tahu!"

Hiruma mengacuhkan Mamori. Dia mulai melangkah menuju Kurita. Dan mulai membicarakan sesuatu.

"…sst, kau mengerti kan?"

"I-iya…,"

-xXx-

**Paginya…**

Diruang klub, semua anggota-minus Cerberus dan Butaberos- terkaget kaget melihat pesan yang ditinggalkan Hiruma.

**Ke ke ke,**

**Anak-anak sialan! Aku dan gendut sialan akan pergi training sebulan penuh. Jadi, latihan sama manager sialan dan pemabuk sialan itu ya! Bagi siapa saja yang melanggar, akan mendapatkan 'kado istimewa' dariku. Siap-siap saja ya! Ke ke ke!**

"HEEEEEEE? KURITA-SAN DAN HIRUMA-SAN TRAINING DI GUNUNG SEBULAN PENUH?" teriak mereka shock.

-Owari-

**OMAKE**

**One month after…,**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Suzuna membuka pintu klub, "YA~! Silahkan ma— Kamu siapa?"

Suzuna melihat sesosok laki-laki berwajah seperti kacang _peanut _kering, _six-pack, _dan-err. _Handsome._

"Suzuna-chan! Masa kau lupa padaku? Aku sudah berubah ya? He he he,"

"Suara ini…," Suzuna tercekat.

"Iya, ini aku. Masih ingat kan, Suzuna-chan?"

"Ma-masaka, Mi-MINNA! CEPAT KE RUANG KLUB!" teriak Suzuna kencang.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!

BRAK!

"ADA APA SI— Siapa dia?" ucap semua anggota Devil Bats kompak.

"Minna-san~ lama tak jumpa!" kata Kurita riang.

"Lama…,"

"Tak…,"

"Jumpa..?"

"Ja-jangan-jangan…,"

"KURITA?"

"Tepat. Apa kabar semuanya~?"

BRUUK

Dengan sukses, Kurita membuat semua anggota pingsan dengan wajah shock. Hiruma? Dia berada di apartemennya. Kelelahan dengan semua training nerakanya-yang teramat sangat gila- yang membuat badannya pegal-pegal seminggu penuh…

"Apa aku salah bicara?" kata Kurita binggung.

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

**Author's Side!**

**Nananana~ *nyanyi-nyanyi gaje-plak-* fanfict apa ini! Saya jadi binggung sendiri… (=.=)"**

**Aneh? Abal? Ancur? Memang. #ngaku**

**Oh ya, ada yang bisa mengajarkan saya fanfiksi 'pandangan kedua'? Miharu binggung soal cara menuliskan kata-kata *halah* jika kita menjadi orang ketiga *lebih singkatnya pandangan ketiga*. **_**Help me! **_**DX**

**Nah, kalau alurnya kecepetan maaf ya (_ _). Saya cepet-cepetan bikinnya. Males **_**Proffhead. **_**Pusing X'O

* * *

**

_**Last word(s), mind to review? **_


End file.
